kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Pain88/Hexenlabor
Naminé Naminé ist der Niemand von Kairi. Sie erscheint zuerst in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und spielt eine untergeordnete Rolle in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days und Kingdom Hearts II. Naminé wurde geboren, als Sora sich mit Ansems künstlichem Schlüsselschwert selbst erstach, um Kairis Herz freizusetzen und es an ihren Körper zurückzugeben. Dies macht Naminé zu einem sehr seltsamen Niemand, geboren aus Kairis Herz und Soras Körper und Seele. Kairis eigener Körper wurde niemals ein Niemand, weil ihr Herz keinerlei Dunkelheit in sich trägt (da sie eine der Prinzessinnen der Herzen ist), so dass ihr Körper und ihre Seele nie in der Lage waren, das Reich des Lichts zu verlassen und so verblieb stattdessen Kairi in einem komatösen Zustand, bis sie ihr Herz wiedererlangte. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache wurde Naminé ohne Kairis Erinnerungen geboren und förderte nur ihren Status als eine ungewöhnliche Entität, was sie noch besonderer macht. Trotzdem sind sie und Kairi ohne einander unvollständig. Eine weitere Besonderheit ihrer Person besteht darin, dass sie körperliches Wachstum durchlebt, folglich also altert, was laut Nomura bei Niemanden nicht der Fall ist. Dies könnte daran liegen, dass die Jemande, aus denen sie enstanden ist, zur selben Zeit wie sie existieren und ebenfalls altern. Für gewöhnlich behält ein Niemand jenes Alter und Aussehen bei, dass sein Jemand hatte, als er sein Herz verlor. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Naminé aus Soras Körper gebildet wird, hat sie die Macht, seine Erinnerungen sowie die Erinnerungen derer, die mit ihm verbunden sind, zu manipulieren, was dazu führt, dass mehrere andere, auch sie selbst, sie als "Hexe" bezeichnen. Ansem der Weise erklärte, dass Naminé ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Niemand ist, da sie weder den Körper noch die Erinnerungen besitzt, aus denen ein Niemand normalerweise gemacht wird.-Geheimer Ansem-Bericht 9 Der erste Teil ihres Namens, "nami (波)", bedeutet auf Japanisch "Ozeanwelle", ähnlich dem Namen Kairi, der vom Wort für "Meer (海 Kai)" abgeleitet ist. Ihr Name kann im Japanischen auch in "Klang der Welle" übersetzt werden, da das Zeichen "音 (oto)" als "ne" ausgesprochen werden kann. Alternativ kann ihr Name bedeuten "die aus der Welle geborene", wegen der französischen "né" am Ende ihres Namens ("né" ist das Partizip des Verbs "naître", was "geboren" bedeutet) als ein Hinweis auf ihre Geburt von Kairi und Sora, wie eine Welle, ein Produkt der Wechselwirkung von Luft und Meer kommen kann. Dies wurde jedoch möglicherweise gerade in den englischen oder deutschen Veröffentlichungen hinzugefügt, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr Name genauso ausgesprochen wurde, wie es im japanischen Original beabsichtigt war. Aussehen Als ein Niemand von Kairi hat Naminé eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihr, aber seltsamerweise sind ansonsten wenige bis gar keine weiteren Gemeinsamkeiten mit Kairi vorhanden, anders als bei Roxas mit Sora und Ventus, bei denen es etwas mehr deutlicher wird, "scheint" sie eine völlig andere Person zu sein. Naminé teilt Kairis blaue Augen und die allgemeine Körperstruktur. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories hat sie wie Kairi strahlend blaue Augen, rosige Wangen und blasse, rosa Lippen. Naminé hat eine sehr weibliche betonte kurvige Gestalt und trägt schulterlange hellblonde Haare, die etwas länger sind als die von Kairi sind und die sie für gewöhnlich über ihre rechte Schulter fallen lässt. Sie trägt ein figurbetontes ärmelloses weißes Kleid mit einem bestickten Saum mit Rüschen, dass den oberen Teil ihrer Oberschenkeln bis kurz vor ihren Knien noch bedeckt und hellblauen Sandalen mit einem gelben Blumenmuster. Ihr Aussehen bleibt praktisch unverändert von ihrem Auftritt in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bis zu Kingdom Hearts II. In Kingdom Hearts II sieht sie dann allerdings etwas reifer und größer aus, was dazu führt, dass ihr Kleid bis etwa zur Mitte der Oberschenkeln reicht, im Gegensatz zu knapp oberhalb ihrer Knien, wie es in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories der Fall war. Persönlichkeit Aufgrund der ungewöhnlichen Art ihrer Geburt wurde Naminé ohne Erinnerungen geboren. Als ein Resultat davon, hatte sie keine Grundlage des freien Willens auf denen sie eine Persönlichkeit aufbauen könnte und folgte einfach den Anweisungen desjenigen, der ihr nahe stand und dies machte sie dadurch sehr unterwürfig, ruhig und zerbrechlich in ihrer Persönlichkeit. Wie in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance offenbart, können Niemande wie sie neue Herzen wachsen lassen, weshalb sie wahre Emotionen ausdrücken kann.Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Xemnas: "Ein Herz ist nie für immer verloren. Es mag Abweichungen in unseren Dispositionen gegeben haben, aber eine Anzahl von uns zeigte zweifellos Anzeichen eines aufkeimenden Ersatzes. Einmal geboren, kann das Herz auch genährt werden. Unsere Versuche, Herzlose zu erschaffen, waren Versuche, den Geist zu kontrollieren und ihn davon zu überzeugen, sein Selbst-Empfinden aufzugeben, aber man kann das Herz aus dem Körper verbannen, aber der Körper wird versuchen, es bei der ersten Gelegenheit zu ersetzen so oft wie es dauert." Während ihrer Zeit im Schloss des Entfallens beginnt Naminé, die Fähigkeit für Emotionen zu zeigen. Tatsächlich enthüllt Naminé später, dass sie zustimmt, ihre Kräfte zu nutzen, um Sora zum Schloss des Entfallens zu locken und seine Erinnerungen zu manipulieren, weil sie sich so einsam fühlte, auch weil sie so lange von anderen isoliert war.Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Naminé: "Ich war so lange alleine. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen... Also habe ich dein Herz gewunken, um dich hierher zu führen. Und ich bin so froh, dass du mich gefunden hast." Sie fühlt sich schnell einsam, sorgt sich sehr um Sora (im Manga wird sogar von aufrichtiger Liebe gesprochen), lacht, als Donald und Goofy Witze über Soras Verlegenheit machen und freut sich aufrichtig für andere. Als sie jedoch sah, wie andere durch sie verletzt wurden, fühlte sie sich verantwortlich und vor allem schuldig. Sie rebelliert mehr und mehr gegen ihre Entführer, um Sora und seinen Freunden zu helfen und verweigert Befehle irgendwann gänzlich. Sie zeigt echte Reue für das, was sie Sora und seinen Freunden angetan hat und stellt sich bereitwillig in Gefahr, um Sora vor Larxene zu beschützen. Ihre Entschlossenheit und ihr Wunsch, Verantwortung für ihre Taten zu übernehmen, veranlasste sie auch dazu, sich dem Befehl Marluxias zu widersetzen, Soras Herz zu zerstören, obwohl sie von ihm bedroht wurde.Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Naminé: "Nein. Sora hat mir vergeben, obwohl ich ihn getäuscht habe. Ich könnte ihm niemals das Herz brechen! Es ist mir egal, was du mir antust. Ich werde Sora nicht verletzen!" Als Naminé sich von Sora verabschiedet, als er die Erinnerungskapsel betritt, vergießt sie Tränen und bringt ihre Freude zum Ausdruck darüber, über ihr Versprechen, sich eines Tages wiederzusehen. Am Ende von Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories hat sich Naminé als ein freundlicher, mitfühlender und motivierter Mensch erwiesen, der sich zwar sehr einsam fühlt, aber sich sehr um Sora sorgt (im Manga wird sogar von aufrichtiger Liebe gesprochen), lacht, als Donald und Goofy Witze über Soras Verlegenheit machen und freut sich aufrichtig für andere. In Kingdom Hearts II ist Naminé stark gereift und agiert nun selbstständig und ohne zu zögern. Sie zeigt ihre Bereitschaft, Roxas trotz den Befehlen von DiZ zu helfen und sie rettet Kairi, als diese von der Organisation XIII gefangen genommen wird. Naminé zeichnet gerne und sie zeichnet während ihrer Auftritte in der Kingdom Hearts- Serie. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts Nachdem Sora sich mit Ansems Schlüsselschwert der Herzen selbst erstach, um Kairis Herz freizusetzen, ist Naminé im Schloss des Entfallens entstanden, wo sie dann von der Organisation XIII gefunden wurde. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days thumb|left|Naminé und DiZ diskutieren über Xions Störung bei der Wiederherstellung von Soras Erinnerungen. Naminé versucht mit Hilfe von Riku und DiZ die Erinnerungen von Sora, Donald und Goofy wiederherzustellen, während sie in den Erinnerungsgefäßen im Alten Herrenhaus in Twilight Town schlafen. Der Prozess dauert jedoch länger als erwartet, da einige von Soras "durchgesickerten Erinnerungen" durch eines von Xemnas Experimenten Empfindung gewinnen. Das aus diesen Erinnerungen geschaffene Individuum wird später Xion genannt. Während Naminé verzweifelt versucht, Soras Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen, erkennt sie, dass es wegen Xion zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit wird, weil sie die starke Erinnerung an Kairi in sich trägt. Naminé ist diejenige, die dann DiZ enthüllt, dass Xions Existenz Soras Erwachen aufhalten kann und etwas später trifft sie Xion in Twilight Town und erzählt ihr von ihrer wahren Natur als Replica, nach Xions Interaktion mit Riku auf den Inseln des Schicksals. Als sie Naminé gegenüber die Ansicht äußert, dass es vielleicht am Besten wäre, zu Sora zurückzukehren, klärt Naminé sie darüber auf, dass ein jeder sie vergessen werde, sollte sie dies tun und zeigt sich darüber sehr betrübt. Xion ist sich dessen bewusst und dennoch bereit, diesen Schritt zu gehen. Sie bittet Naminé, auf Roxas aufzupassen, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist, womit sich Naminé einverstanden zeigt. Sie will Xion nun zu Sora bringen, doch in diesem Moment taucht DiZ auf und setzte sie darüber in Kenntnis, dass die Organisation sie gefunden habe, wofür er Xion die Schuld gibt. Diese will sich darum kümmern und stürmt aus dem Raum während Naminé ihr vergeblich hinterherruft. ''Kingdom Hearts II ''Kingdom Hearts coded :''Siehe Hauptartikel: Daten-Naminé [[Datei:End-Sequenz 02 ReCoded.png|thumb|left|Daten-Naminé in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded.]] Eine Daten-Version von Naminé erscheint im weißen Raum des Schloss des Entfallens, wo sie sich mit Daten-Sora und König Micky trifft, um ihnen über Terra, Aqua und Ventus zu erzählen, sowie von Soras Schicksal, Axel, Xion, Roxas und sie selbst von ihrem Leiden zu erlösen. Nachdem Daten-Naminé ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hat, nämlich Micky und Daten-Sora Bescheid zu geben über die Schicksale der anderen, verschwindet sie, jedoch schafft es Daten-Sora noch Soras Versprechen einzulösen und Naminé zu danken, indem er "Danke Naminé" sagt. Sofort darauf nimmt Micky Naminés Nachricht und sendet den Brief zu Sora, Riku und Kairi. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance thumb|right|Naminé erscheint vor Sora. In einem Traum in der Welt, die niemals war, sieht Sora eine traurige Naminé vor einer Treppe. Beim Anblick von Sora rennt Naminé schnell davon, bis Sora sie eingeholt hat. Sie schaut zurück und während Sora versucht Naminé etwas zu sagen, erscheint Xion an ihrer Stelle. Vor ''Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Andere Auftritte ''Blank Points Naminé beendet eine Skizze von Sora auf dem Paopu-Baum im Weißen Raum der Alten Villa in Twilight Town und sagt lächelnd Soras Namen. Fertigkeiten Bemerkungen und Referenzen Aqua '''Aqua' ist eine Protagonistin der Kingdom Hearts-Serie und eine Schlüsselschwertmeisterin. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, wo sie neben ihren Freunden Terra und Ventus gegen den wahnsinnigen Meister Xehanort antreten musste und als Folge dieses Kampfes ins Reich der Dunkelheit verbannt wurde. Aussehen Aqua ist eine junge Frau mit blauen Augen und Haaren. Sie trägt einen eng anliegenden dunklen Anzug und darüber einen X-förmigen Träger. Unter dem Brustkorb reichen ihr weiße Nähte auf ihrer Uniform bis zu den Hüften. Ein blauer Rock fällt ihr von dort bis zu den Knieen. Sie trägt schwarze Hosen und stählerne Schuhe mit gezackten Widerhaken an den Seiten. Ihre Rüstung ist hauptsächlich silbrig-violett gefärbt. Ihr Helm hat ein schwarzes Visier und ein hervorgehobenes Kinn. An ihren Schultern und an ihren Unterarmen sind Rüstungsteile angebracht. Ihr Oberkörper wird ebenfalls auf diese Art geschützt. Sie trägt Beinschoner über den Schuhen. Goldene Linien ziehen sich über die gesamte Rüstung und trennen die einzelnen Teile voneinander. Persönlichkeit In vielerlei Hinsicht besitzt Aqua Kairis Persönlichkeit. Sie hat auch eine besonders enge Verbindung zu ihren Freunden, wie sie sich sonst eigentlich nur bei Sora zeigt. Sie würde alles tun, um Ventus zu beschützen, und es gelingt ihr sogar, Terra zu verzeihen und sich für ihn einzusetzen. Sie hat einen freundlichen und zielstrebigen Charakter, ist sehr zuverlässig und Eraqus' Schülern die Zuverlässigste. Als Zack sie zu einem Treffen einlädt, wird sie rot und verlegen. Obwohl sie eine Meisterin ist, nennt sie sich selbst kaum bei diesem Titel. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|left|Aqua und Terra messen sich im Land des Aufbruchs Zusammen mit Terra und Ventus wuchs Aqua als Schülerin des Meister Eraqus im Land des Aufbruchs auf. Aufgrund ihrer erlangten Fertigkeiten im Umgang mit dem Schlüsselschwert sollten Aqua und Terra die Meisterprüfung vollführen, um selbst Schüler ausbilden zu können. Am Tag vor der Prüfung schenkte Aqua ihren Freunden Wegfinder, die sie immer bei sich tragen sollten, um einander immer finden zu können. Eraqus hatte seinen alten Freund Meister Xehanort zur Prüfung eingeladen, um diesem seine Schüler vorzustellen. Als niemand in der Nähe war, redete Xehanort jedoch auf Terra ein, die Dunkelheit zu benutzen. Nur Aqua bestand den Test, da Terra sich während des Duells tatsächlich der Dunkelheit zuwandte. Kurz nach der Prüfung verschwand Xehanort spurlos und dunkle Kreaturen, bekannt als die Unversierten, überfielen die Welten. Um der Lage Herr zu werden, entsandte Eraqus Terra, um Xehanort zu finden und die Unversierten zu zerstören. Währenddessen erhielt Ventus Besuch von Xehanorts Schüler Vanitas, der ihn dazu brachte, Terra ohne Eraqus Erlaubnis zu folgen. Aqua erhielt daraufhin von ihrem Lehrmeister die Aufgabe, Terra vor der Dunkelheit zu beschützen und Ventus zum Land des Aufbruchs zurückzubringen. thumb|Versehentlich macht Aqua Kairi zu einer Schlüsselschwertträgerin Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang auf der Suche nach Terra und Ventus zwischen den Welten hin und her gereist war, traf Aqua in Radiant Garden auf Kairi, eine der Prinzessinnen der Herzen, und beschützte sie vor einer Horde Unversierten. Nach dem Kampf bedankte sich Kairi bei Aqua und berührte dabei versehentlich deren Schlüsselschwert, was ihr die Gabe verlieh, ebenfalls eines führen zu können. Später traf Aqua auf Terra und Ventus, doch das Wiedersehen währte nur kurz. Nachdem sie gemeinsam einen großen Unversierten bezwungen hatten, gerieten Aqua und Terra in einen Streit über Meister Eraqus' Befehle. Aqua erklärte, geschickt worden zu sein, um Terra zu überwachen, was diesen derart kränkte, dass er seine Freunde verließ. Ventus beschimpfte Aqua, sie überschätze ihren Status als Meisterin und rannte Terra dann hinterher. Kurz darauf stieß Aqua auf Vanitas, der sie zum Kampf herausforderte, ihr jedoch unterlegen war. Er erntkam über einen Korridor der Dunkelheit. Aqua reiste wieder ab. Auf den Inseln des Schicksals begegnete Aqua dann den beiden Kindern Sora und Riku. Riku war bereits von Terra zu dessen Nachfolger erkoren worden und Aqua übertrug Sora ihre Gabe nicht, weil sie den Disput mit ihrem Freund nicht auf die beiden Jungen übertragen wollte. Stattdessen gab sie Sora die Aufgabe stets über Riku zu wachen, um da zu sein, wenn er in die Dunkelheit stürzen würde. Später fing sie mit ihrem Schlüsselschwertgleiter einen bewusstlosen Micky ab, der durch das Meer zwischen den Welten trudelte. Sie brachte ihn zu Yen Sid in den Mystischen Turm. Von diesem erfuhr sie, dass ihr Meister Eraqus im Land des Aufbruchs durch Terras Schlüsselschwert den Tod gefunden hatte. Um noch mehr Leid zu vermeiden, reiste sie nun zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, wo sie mit Terra und Ventus zusammenkam. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Fähigkeiten D-Link right :Hauptartikel: Aqua (D-Link) In Birth by Sleep ist es möglich, Aqua mit Terra oder Ventus als Dimensions-Link zu aktivieren. Ist dies geschehen, verwendet Aqua im Kampf den Spieler unterstützende Magie aller Elemente. Trivia *Neben Riku, Xehanort und Yen Sid ist Aqua eine der wenigen lebenden Schlüsselschwertträger, die die Meisterprüfung bestanden haben. -Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertmeister